Warm Me Up & Breathe Me
by Returntonormal
Summary: ONE SHOT    She stood there at the doorway of the train . . . If she decided to take that final step on the new place, she'd have to forget everything that happened to her at home – all the good and the bad- especially the good.


**AN: Hey everyone! It's me Annie! I wanted to post this one-shot so you all can read something until I get the next chapter of SSL ready to post! I'm finally back in my trip so the chapter will be up pretty soon. Anyways, I wrote this one-shot a while back. It was based on a Korean Drama called "Cinderella Sister". I only watched the first couple of eps so it's just a part of the story that I liked the most. After I finished writing this****, I didn't like it. But then I reread just now and liked it! haha. So I hope you enjoy. It's a bit darker and dramatic than my recent stories. **

**I hope you all enjoy this story! Keep me inspired! Again****,to all those who read SSl****, it will be updated soon! :)**

**

* * *

**

Be my friend  
Hold me, wrap me up  
Unfold me  
I am small, I'm needy  
**WARM ME UP AND BREATHE ME  
**_-sia_

She stood there at the doorway of the train wearing a long plaid shirt, ripped jeans and converse and rethought about her decision to set her foot against the pavement. If she decided to take that final step on the new place, she would have to forget everything that happened to her at home – all the good and the bad- _especially the good._

Haley James lived a life of misery and pain. She was born without a father. She never got the chance to meet him. So for eighteen years, she's been living a life as a hoodlum. Her mother was a liar and a traitor. She would make men fall in love with her so that they'd give them a place to live and to pay for everything they had. And Haley hated it. She hated moving from one family to the other especially with strange men. Each one wanting more from her than from her own mother. As she got older - growing a thicker skin and a cold personality- she wanted to run away from that lifestyle. There was more to life than depending on men to catering her. She had enough.

But then her mother finally found a man – a wealthy man who owned a wine orchard. Her mother promised that it would be the last time and that it was going to be different. But Haley didn't believe her. After two years of living with her new family - new father and sister – she became fragile and scarred. Everyone loved her new step sister, Quinn. She had talent and grace. Her personality was infectious and friendly. She had everything that Haley wished she had. Her step sister even stole her mother away, leaving Haley alone and unloved. The only person she had in this whole world was taken from her. And she wanted to so much to get her back.

Haley was just a year older than Quinn, so they were in the same grade at school. Obviously her step sister was Miss Popular which made Haley hate her even more. She hated how everyone loved her and treated her like a princess. After stealing her mother's love and affection, she didn't even try to get along with Quinn even when her new parents told her to. So when Quinn tried to talk to her in the hallways, Haley would brush her off and walk away like she was nothing. She had no desire to be her friend or even admit that she was her sister at all.

One day after spending her first dreadful week at her new school, she went back home and found this young man sitting in the living room talking to her mother and stepfather. He was handsome and happy. He dressed in clean clothes and had on nice shoes. First thing that came to mind was that he was perfect in every way.

"Hi," he greeted her as she stood at the front door holding her book bag.

Haley had neither expression nor any emotion written on her face. She just stared at him blankly. Then she glanced at her mother who turned her back on her and her new step father whose face only beamed when Quinn was around.

"This is Nathan," Haley's mother stated, noticing the silence in the room. "He's a childhood friend of Quinn's. Say hi back, Haley."

Again, no words or sign of friendliness appeared on her face. Haley just glanced at them and looked away. Once Quinn finally showed up at the door, Haley immediately walked out of the room and down the hallway until she was nowhere to be found. And everyone watched her leave. It was so silent that it was kind of eerie. But then Quinn's excitement over Nathan's arrival cut the tension away.

Nathan was just a few years older than Quinn, so he was just starting college. He joined the military right after high school, but he decided to come back because he wanted to be home. He and Quinn were friends back when they were children and he always thought of her as his little sister. And he supported her in everything that she did.

Quinn sat near Nathan on the couch across from her parents and they all began to talk and reminisce about old times. They even told Haley's mother stories and adventures they went through. And Haley would listen from the hallway, angry and hurt. It almost felt like her mother no longer loved her anymore. She loved Quinn more and more everyday. And it wasn't fair.

So as the weeks and days flew by, Haley's hatred towards Quinn began to show. She'd walk away from her any chance Quinn tried to talk to her. She yelled at her when Quinn talked too much or was being too whiney. Haley would even ruin some of her clothes so that she wouldn't have anything pretty to wear. Or she'd throw away all of her make up. It was all for revenge and for all the pain she was holding inside. She wasn't sure why she was doing it, but helped her cope with the hurt.

Quinn wasn't afraid to show her sadness around the house. She wanted to be friends with Haley, she really did, but that wasn't enough. So when she cried in front of her father, he'd ask her what's wrong. And she'd tell him about everything that Haley had been doing to her.

After coming home one day after school, her stepfather dragged her to the living room and slapped her across the face. Haley was shocked from the stinging pain on her cheek.

"How dare you!" he said. "You don't treat my daughter like that." Haley said nothing. She just kept a strong face. "If you dare treat my daughter with that kind of resentment, I will . . ."

"You'll what?" she yelled.

His eyes widened her at rough tone. "I will kick you out."

She didn't take that as a threat at all. It was what she wanted. She wanted to leave this household. Haley hated the reason why she was even part of this family. It was just one of her mother's schemes to be wealthy. These people were just her mother's puppets. And Haley pitied them. So she continued to act the same way towards Quinn - at school and at home.

One day after school, Quinn and Haley met up at the courtyard to get picked up. Haley always walked to and from home, that's what she was used to. But when she looked up and found Nathan standing outside on the street with his car behind him, she felt a certain happiness inside.

"Hi," he greeted them. "I offered to come pick you guys up today. I hope that's okay," he smiled.

"I'm okay with that!" Quinn stated happily. "Come on, Haley."

Nathan opened the passenger seat door for Haley, but she just looked at him with hard eyes and walked away. Quinn sighed deeply, exhausted from Haley's attitude and looked down at her feet.

Nathan couldn't quite understand her unusual personality. She never smiled or laughed or showed any sort of emotion on her face. She was empty and cold. She had a very happy family, but she wasn't happy at all. And he noticed that ever since they met. He wanted to know why she was like that. He wanted to understand her more.

So instead of bringing both Haley and Quinn home, he just brought Quinn. As Haley walked down the sidewalks, she stopped and watched as the car passed her by. She could see Quinn looking at her in sympathy and Nathan focusing on the road. And she felt her chin tremble.

**0o0o0o0o**

Haley began kicking the rocks on the road as she started heading towards the lake. It was the only place where she could collect her thoughts. And the only place where she couldn't see the people who brought her heartache. They had no clue what kind of thoughts she had in her head. She was selfish and vengeful. And she wished she didn't think that way.

Driving along the road, Nathan noticed a familiar girl holding a book bag on her shoulders. He tilted his head as he drove and tried to observe the strange girl. Her hair was tied up in a loose bun and she was looking down at her feet. Her face looked familiar from the side. When she glanced at him, he noticed that it was Haley. So he parked at the side of the road, and climbed out.

Haley could hear footsteps behind her as she walked. The rocks were really loud. And she turned around and found Nathan following her. She grew curious as to what he was doing there. She didn't want to talk to him or see anyone at all for that matter.

"Hey!" he called out. She ignored him and continued walking. "Haley, it's me Nathan."

She slowly turned around and looked over her shoulder to glance at him. He was beautiful just like she thought he was the first time she met him. But she didn't want him to see her or know about her. Knowing herself and thinking the thoughts that she had, it wouldn't be safe for him to know so much. So she ran . . . away.

She ran as quickly as she could to disappear from his sight. But when she looked back, he was running too. He wasn't stopping or giving up. He kept running after her. He wasn't quite sure why he was even wasting his time running after a girl he didn't even know. But he had this gut feeling that he was supposed to.

"Stop!" he yelled wanting so much to catch her before she was gone. "Please, stop."

Her breaths were growing shorter and shorter as she tried to keep running. There was no way she was going to let him catch her. There was no way. He was friends with Quinn. He was acquainted with the rest of the family she had grown to hate. And she wasn't going to let someone else drag her into that atmosphere.

She saw the lake behind a group of tall trees and quickened her pace. But one thing led to another and she tripped over a large rock that she didn't see before. And she stumbled across the dried grass and just lay there, unable to get up on her feet.

Nathan finally caught up, out of breath and looked down at her exhausted frame on the grass.

"How did you learn how to run like that?" he asked in between breaths.

Her chest was heaving up and down. And again, she just stared at him and pushed her hair away from her face. She gave up. She was too tired to run anymore. Her lungs couldn't handle it.

He licked his lips and realized that she wasn't going to say a word to him so he collapsed right next to her.

"Were you planning on running away?" he asked. She sat up, exhausted and ignored his question. He did the same thing and rubbed the grass out of his hair. "Do you have some where to go? Do you have any money?" he questioned again. Still no answer. "You know, it's not easy trying to make it out there on your own at your age. You're still young and in high school. No one's going to accept you."

Haley slowly moved her head to where she could see him. _Who did this guy think he was? All she wanted to do was go to the lake._ When he saw her eyes, he couldn't help but think that glaring was the only thing she could do with them. They seemed so serious and cold. But he could tell that there was something warm beneath the surface.

"If I were you, I'd stay here a little bit longer. Your new family isn't that bad if you actually got the chance to know them. Quinn and Jimmy are two of the nicest people I know. Give them a chance."

But Haley didn't take his advice well. She considered respecting their prides by straying away from them as much as she could while her mother pranced around enjoying her new wealth and family, but no matter what, Haley still loathed them. Quinn continued to be annoying, trying so hard to become friends with Haley. She'd whine and beg for Haley's friendship. But it didn't work. It just made Haley hate her more and more.

A couple of nights later at their house; Haley was trying her hardest to study for her math test the next day and Quinn wouldn't quit bothering her. While she was jumping from one family to another with her mother, Haley never got the chance to actually study in school. There was just not enough time to stay to even enroll in school in every town. Her mother would date a man, take their money and run. Then she would find another victim to steal from. So Haley had to teach herself and memorize some of the things she was able to learn.

Quinn sat next to her at the desk, smiling at her with glee and asked if she could study with her. Haley's jaw tightened and continued to work.

"No," she said.

"Please? I work better when I'm with a friend. And since I have a new sister, we can study together. Wouldn't that be fun?" Quinn replied.

Haley hated the fact Quinn was still happy when she was around her. It was annoying and frustrating. After everything that Haley put her through, she still remained loyal to her.

"I'd rather you go back to your room and leave me alone," Haley stated.

"Please!" Quinn begged.

Haley she couldn't take it anymore. So she grabbed her belongings and walked out of the house. The place was pretty huge since it was where people worked. Some of the workers lived near by so they could wake up early and continue the wine process. So Haley jogged over to one of the wine storage houses. It was filled with gallons of fermenting wine. And it was perfectly silent and peaceful just like Haley wanted.

She found a neat spot against a wall, and placed her notebook on top of a shelf. Then she began working on her homework. But once she started writing out a problem, she heard music coming from outside. She dropped her pencil and slowly opened the door to check out the sounds. She looked left and right, but no one was out there. So she stepped outside of the storage house and followed the music. It sounded like a man singing in Spanish, so when she got closer to the corner, she found a tapping foot and a humming sound going along with the melody.

"Decolores se visten los campos en la primavera . . . " he sang.

Haley just stared at him and listened his horrible singing. Suddenly everything around her was a blur and he was all she could see. He slowly turned his head to her and he stopped singing. And a smile appeared on his lips when his eyes met with hers.

"You like Spanish music?"

His smile. _Why was he smiling so much? Why does everyone here smile so much? she thought. _ She didn't want to look too pleased by his presence so she rolled her eyes at him. But she really was annoyed by the happiness that filled this house. Haley was so used to darkness and hatred that just a little bit of happiness was annoying. She couldn't quite understand why.

Nathan realized that she wasn't going to say anything again. He figured she wasn't much of a talker. She was more a "looker" than a talker.

"Come here," he ordered, waving her to come closer.

Haley scoffed and turned on her heel to leave him there. She could still feel him smiling at her and she wanted to wipe it off his face. So she stopped and turned back to him.

"Why do you keep smiling? Do you want something from me?" she asked, remembering the ways of a man.

He continued to smile, but he looked at her confused. "Does smiling always mean that people want something?" Haley just looked at him harshly. "People can smile when they're happy. When they see something good or pleasurable. People smile for any kind of reason."

"So what's your reason? Are you happy? Do you see something good or pleasurable?"

He let out a chuckle and scratched the back of his neck. Nathan ignored her question and asked, "What are you doing out here anyways?"

"None of your business," she replied.

"I think you should be going to bed right now. You have school tomorrow," he advised.

Haley ignored his order and began listening to the song that was playing on the radio next to him. "What's that song called?"

Nathan glanced at the radio and then turned back to her. "Oh this? De Colores. It's a traditional folk song from Spain. It's about the collection of joy and celebration . . . " He stopped talking when he noticed Haley walking away. "Hey! I'm not finished talking!"

Haley didn't say anything back. She had her back towards him and returned to the storage room to continue her homework.

**

* * *

**

More and more each day, Haley grew envious of the growing love between her mother, Quinn and her new step father. She would come home from school and find them chatting away about Quinn's dance skills and how amazingly talented she was. And not once did her mother look at her with the same affection. And every day she wanted to leave, to move so far away so she could live on her own.

And she'd always find Nathan around, working on wine with the rest of the workers. She found out that he was actually taking some time off to figure out what he wanted to do with his life. So he was offered a job to work at the wine orchards here to help with the family.

She'd pass him by while he was packing things into barrels and he'd look at her with admiration. He'd always smile at her because she was never smiling. Although she didn't show any brightness to her personality, he thought her moodiness was cute.

When she'd study in the storage room by herself at night, he'd come in and sit with her as she worked. They wouldn't say a word to each other for a while, but Nathan would say something about music or an art piece that he liked or adventures he had been on. Haley would look annoyed the whole time, but she liked how he would stay with her even if she wasn't acting like she was interested at all.

"Teach me that language you were singing earlier," she demanded, keeping her eyes on her notebook.

"What?"

"I don't like repeating myself. Teach me how to speak that."

He scoffed. "It's Spanish."

"Teach me Spanish."

"Why?"

"I just want to learn, okay?"

"Okay, then I'll start teaching you tomorrow," he stated.

As soon as everyone went to bed the next night, both of them met up at the storage house with a Spanish book set in between them. They were going to start with the alphabets, but Haley had already learned them all and she wanted to start with simple phrases. Nathan was stunned because he wasn't really that good at speaking Spanish. She was actually ahead of him. So instead of teaching her the phrases, he told her about the backpacking adventure he went on in Spain with a group of friends.

"I went rock climbing in Spain my senior year. It was fantastic. The place was beautiful and I had to carry a backpack the whole time –"

"How much did you have to put in the bag?"

"Huh?" he questioned, looking at her oddly.

"Did you have to put a lot?"

"Just enough. Why? Are you planning on going there in the future?"

"Maybe," she questioned. "How long does it take to get there?"

"9 to 10 hours or more," he answered. "Anyways," he began. "We traveled around for days listening to all types of music and eating different types of foods. I even met this one-"

"I'm done," Haley stated, closing the Spanish book.

Nathan couldn't help but feel disrespected and grabbed her wrist before she got up to leave.

"Would you let me finish for once?" he asked in a rough tone. Ever since they've met, Haley always had the tendency to interrupt him whenever she could. All she was interested in was the answers to her questions. That's all that she wanted from him. She wanted him to help her learn more so she could be prepared to live somewhere far away. But even if she was just using him for her own selfish needs, she liked his company and his smile.

Haley sighed and stayed a little bit longer so he could finish what he was saying. Again, no matter how uninterested she looked, she was still listening.

The very next day, Haley came home from school. Immediately, Quinn came to her room and started talking about her upcoming dance recital. She said that she wasn't sure if their parents were able to go and Nathan wasn't sure either. So she asked if Haley would go for her.

"No," she said.

"Please!" Quinn begged.

Haley sighed deeply and stopped unpacking her backpack. "Doesn't it get tiring?" Haley asked, staring Quinn down. "I know you hate me. It's natural for you to hate me. I know you have to like me because we're family now, but you can stop pretending. It must be exhausting to keep pleading for my friendship. So do yourself a favor and stop!"

"I don't hate you and I'm not pretending," Quinn stated.

Haley scoffed and shook her head in disgust. "Well I hate you," Haley retorted. "I pity you! You're annoying and childish. And you never listen when I tell you to stop! So hate me. I know you hate me! How could you like someone as harsh and cold like me? It's only natural for someone like you to dislike someone like me."

"How could you even say that, Haley? I can never hate you. You're my sister now. All I want to do is try to make you as happy as possible."

"Well you can stop!" she ordered and turned around to pick something out of her desk.

"Haley!" Quinn begged, reaching over to grab Haley's arm.

The minute she felt her hand on her, she spun around and pushed her to the floor forcefully. Quinn collapsed on the ground, hitting her head against one of the tables. "OW!" she screamed. She touched the back of her head and found blood on her finger tips.

Haley's eyes widened at the sight and bit her lip. She felt guilty and sorry for what she had done. She knew that she made a mistake. It was her own fault, but she wasn't going to give in and show her any sympathy. That's just not how it worked for her.

"What's going on?" their father called out.

Both of their parents rushed inside her room and found Quinn lying on the ground in tears and blood on her hands.

"Quinn! Sweet heart!" Lydia called out, kneeling next to her step daughter and holding her close.

Haley watched her precious mother caress the hair of her unrelated sister and she felt a sharp pain as if she was stabbed in the chest. She swallowed the lump in her throat and forced the tears away. And she glared angrily at the two women on the floor.

Jimmy observed his daughter and wife in concern then glanced at Haley who was avoiding any kind of eye contact with the people in the room. She was so cold and stubborn. He immediately strode across towards her and grabbed her by the elbow.

"You! Did you do this?" he questioned angrily.

Haley sighed deeply and gave him a you-should-know look. And that's all it took before he dragged her out of the room, across the court yard towards the storage house by the orchards.

"Where are you going with her?" Lydia called out as she followed them.

All the workers were outside working when they noticed their boss pulling Haley angrily against the dirt.

"Jimmy!" Lydia cried out again, holding Quinn close.

Nathan was stacking crates of grapes over each other when he noticed Haley being forced into the storage room. He grew concerned by the atmosphere surrounding the family. And he especially grew worried that Haley was the basis of the problem.

Jimmy pushed Haley inside the one of the storage rooms and grabbed something leaning against the wall. It was a skinny wooden stick.

"Stand there," he ordered.

Haley gulped and felt her heart race beneath her chest. She wasn't sure what was going to happen, but she knew that it was going to be painful.

"Jimmy what are you doing?" Lydia questioned curiously. He gripped the stick tightly and kneeled down behind Haley.

"Daddy!" Quinn cried out.

"If you don't admit that you were wrong for hurting my daughter, I will continue hitting you," Jimmy stated.

Haley stood there, her face cold as stone as she stared at her mother and step sister standing by the door in fear. She had on a skirt so her bare legs were exposed. She could feel the tension growing as she waited for him to hit her.

It was fast and painful at the same time. The sting was tingly. She could feel the rush of blood throbbing underneath her skin. But she didn't want to show any weakness. When Jimmy didn't hear her confess that she was wrong, he continued to hit her repeatedly until she would admit her fault. And her skin began to tear and swell. It was almost to the point of bleeding. And the whole time, she was holding back her screams and her tears. She tried to keep her face still as possible without showing any emotion. She was going to take the pain no matter what. She wasn't going to admit her fault.

"You don't think you were wrong?" Jimmy questioned.

Lydia and Quinn looked at Haley in concern. They could tell that it was hurting her. Her knees were trembling. It hurt so badly that her legs were growing numb. Nathan was watching from outside the window. He could see the pain in her eyes. No matter how strong she looked, the tears still rolled down her cheeks in agony.

She didn't answer his question and he prepared to hit her one last time, but Nathan rushed in and grabbed the stick from his hand. Jimmy wasn't even sure he wanted to continue doing it either. He couldn't handle the guilt he was feeling inside for doing this to her. But he needed to punish her. He thought she'd admit her mistake at the first hit, but she still stood there and she never spoke one word.

Nathan grabbed Haley and turned her around, but she stumbled on her feet from the ache on her calves. And he helped her out of there, leaving the family in distraught. He knew exactly where to bring her. _Their_ wine storage house. The place where they studied and talked.

He gently placed her on the floor and observed her expression, hoping to see some of kind of emotion there.

"Why did you do that?" he asked. "All you had to do was admit that you were wrong and he'd stop, but you just stood there."

Haley just sat there as if nothing happened at all. And that frustrated Nathan. He was concerned for her and angry that she got hurt and she had the chance to escape when she wanted to. But she refused. She was so stubborn and hard headed. How could a girl be like that? How was that even possible?

"Let me see your scars," he ordered, kneeling down to see the cuts on her calves. She just looked at him with no words again. "Fine. Be that way. If only you listened to me and respected your family, you wouldn't have gotten hurt. If you weren't so stubborn none of this would've happened." He looked at her, hoping to find something, anything from her, but still no response. She was like a rock. She had no feeling or warmth to her. And all he wanted to do was break down that wall she had up. "I'm going to get some bandages and medicine. If you accept it or not, that's up to you. But I'm bringing it anyways."

When he left, she sat there and listened to the bubbling sounds of fermenting wine in the barrels. It was so relaxing and peaceful. It helped her focus away from the pain in her legs. Although they did hurt like hell, she didn't want to be weak in front of any of these people. It was how she was built through the years. Thick skin. Thick skull. Cold heart. But she was still human. She still had feelings and emotions, but she was just too afraid to show them. She was too stubborn to listen or connect with anyone.

She struggled to get up off her feet to turn around and listen to the sounds in the storage room. Placing her ear against the barrels and on her knees, she closed her eyes and tried to find another world to escape to. And as she was doing that, she felt something cold and stingy on her legs.

Haley slowly turned around and found Nathan applying medicine on her scars. Then he wrapped bandages around them to hold the medication. Her eyes began to sting from the tears developing in her eyes. And she settled her ear back against the barrel and listened again. She was so happy that he came back to care for her. She was happy that he pulled her away from that one last hit. She was happy that he smiled at her. She was happy that he accepted the offer to teach her Spanish. She was happy when he would just talk about art and literature even if she wasn't paying attention. She was happy when he was around no matter how stubborn she was to him. He was still there to keep her company. And that made her happy.

He was probably the only person in this place who was able to make her feel good about herself without being annoying. Something about him made her heart throb when he was near and even if she didn't show it, she really really liked him. She wanted him to stay by her side even if she pushed him away.

She knew she didn't deserve someone like him. She was cruel and ice cold. But inside, she wanted to keep him close. Having him there to protect and teach her lessons is all that she needed from him. But his heart, she couldn't accept it. She wasn't going to accept it. Haley had already admitted that she was a horrible person. If he knew the thoughts she had everyday, the pain and the horror that ran through her mind, he wouldn't want to look at her for one second if he knew.

**

* * *

**

Haley took some time after school to visit the library. She wanted to check out the pieces of art Nathan was talking about. He was so cultured and bright. She loved that about him. He inspired her to learn more about the world and the beauty it held. He spoke of his adventures and art work with such detail that she remembered every word. He talked a lot and she talked so little, but she listened. She was a good listener.

She skimmed through the pages of an art book and found photographs of canvases filled with old paintings and sculptures of people. And Haley loved it. _Nathan was right. These were fascinating._

Since Haley was an intelligent student, she excelled in school and received an award for her achievements. She was so happy about it that she couldn't wait to show her mother that she was actually learning something from school since she wasn't really able to go to one for a long period of time.

But when she came home, everyone including all the orchard workers was celebrating Quinn's recital in the foyer. Haley missed it. But it was because she didn't want to go to it in the first place. Everyone was clapping for her and giving her roses. Her mother even held her close in excitement. Nathan was there too, clapping away at her Quinn's success.

Haley wanted to receive at least one compliment that day. So she walked up to Nathan, poked him in the arm and motioned him to go outside. He slowly stopped clapping and turned to Haley in curiosity. He couldn't help but smile at her gesture. She quickly stepped outside and waited for him to meet up with her. When he did, he asked, "Why'd did you call me out here for?"

She handed him her booklet and he observed it. He opened the black book and found a certificate of achievement in math. His grin slowly grew bigger at the sight of the text and stepped forward to give her an embrace.

"Wow, this is amazing, Haley! I knew you were smart! Congratulations!" He pulled away from her and flashed an angelic grin. "You should smile for once! Come on!"

Haley glared at him and for one measly second she smiled. He laughed at her and leaned in to plant a kiss on her forehead. Her eyes widened quickly and looked at him curiously. He stepped backward and smiled at her one last time before stepping back inside.

She just stood there, shocked by his gentle lips on her skin, and placed her hand on her forehead as if she could feel it in her palm. Was he giving her his heart? And was she accepting it? She had no idea.

**

* * *

**

It was cold, dark night and Haley was studying again in the wine storage room. And she waited patiently for Nathan to pop up any moment, but he never came. It had already passed the hour he usually arrived and she grew worried from his absence. She wanted to know if it was because she pushed him or if he got hurt or something. She couldn't hear any foreign music or anything. And she couldn't concentrate straight. Her mind was too caught up with Nathan's whereabouts.

As she started writing the answer to one of her math equations, she heard a few footsteps outside the storage house. She quickly looked up from her notebook and tried to listen again, but the sounds were gone. So Haley got up from the floor and walked out slowly to see where it was coming from. When she peeked outside, no one was around and so she turned around to study, but then she heard something move. And she looked outside again. And there he was, leaning against the wall. He slowly looked up at her and he smiled his precious smile.

"Haley," he said.

And she stood there, watching him underneath the moonlight. She couldn't stop her heart from flip flopping beneath her chest. He made her worry so much, she wanted to scream, but seeing him standing there before her eyes kept her quiet.

"Haley," he repeated, his smile fading.

Something felt different about him. She couldn't quite figure it out but when he took a step forward, he stumbled on his feet and she hurried over to catch him before he fell. The touch of his body against hers scared her, but in a good way. He also smelt of alcohol. He was been apparently drinking.

"Haley, I need you," he stated.

She could feel something wet drop on her bare shoulder and she knew it was his tears. And she held him close to her as tightly as she could to give him warmth. She didn't know why he was like this, but she didn't ask. All she could do was embrace him in her arms to let him know that it would be okay.

She gently laid him inside in her room, onto her bed and she watched him as he slept. He was even more beautiful when he was sleeping and even more gentle than she could even imagine. She reached over to caress the side of his face and smiled at the sight of his features.

And suddenly, his eyes fluttered open. Her eyes widened at the sight of his pupils and she felt his hand on top of hers.

"My cold woman is warm today," he whispered. Haley swallowed the lump in her throat and looked down at her feet. "Hey," he whispered again, her eyes lifting up to meet with his. "Did you know that I was just like you?"

She shook her head as she let him continue. "I was just like you. I was the oddball of my family and no one accepted me. So I was cold and stubborn like you. And all I wanted to do was escape. Run. But when I came here, I got better. I became better. And I want to be better. So listen to me for once and try to be better like me."

And that's what Haley tried to do. She gave her sister and stepfather more respect. But she barely spoke to them or interacted with her mother who she figured out was just a gold digger who wanted money. She was betraying these people and fooling them in order to think that she was wonderful. But they were wrong. And she didn't want to be involved with that.

One thing that was complicated though was the blossoming relationship between her and Nathan. They spent every day together, her being cold, him being warm. It felt almost too perfect to be true. And Quinn noticed their undying chemistry. She didn't like it. Nathan was supposed to be hers and he was always hers from the beginning. She believed in anything he said. Whether he said the moon was square or made out of cheese, she would believe it because she loved him that much. But seeing his eyes glued only on Haley made her feel like she was invisible to him. And that made her hate Haley this time. Before she had no reason to hate her, but now she did.

So one Sunday morning in the season of autumn, Haley returned home from the library. She just finished learning something about another artwork Nathan told her about. And she couldn't wait to discuss it with him. But when she arrived she noticed the tears rolling down Quinn's face.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Lydia asked.

"Nathan," Quinn began. "He already left."

Haley stopped in her tracks before she stepped inside her room. "What did you say?"

"Huh?" Quinn replied, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

"Who left?"

"Who?"

"You know what you said! You said Nathan left? To where?"

"The army," Quinn replied. "He got the phone call two days ago."

Haley's eyes widened at the sound of her words and she quickly ran out of the house to find him. She had no car so she took the next bus to the train station. She wanted to get there fast before he left her. She couldn't understand why he would leave without a word or a goodbye. She wanted to tell him that she loved him because she wasn't sure if he'd ever come back to her again.

Once she finally made it to the train station, she searched far and wide to catch him. She didn't care if she was losing breath or if her calves were hurting her. She needed to find him and she wanted to see him. She couldn't let him go. She needed him to stay here.

Nathan stood in front of the train and waited a while before he stepped inside. He was hoping that Haley would come and find him, to search for him.

"If you grab onto me now, I won't go," he thought, thinking of Haley. But she was nowhere in sight. And he figured that she wouldn't show especially with her personality. She was stubborn as always, but he thought that maybe she'd come anyways.

Back at home, Quinn held an envelope addressed to Haley from Nathan. Right before Nathan left, Quinn met up with him so she could say her last goodbye. He told her to give the letter to Haley when she returned home, but instead of giving it to Haley the moment she saw her, she kept it for herself.

She ripped the envelope open and unfolded the letter that was inside.

_Dear Haley_,

_I left already. I didn't want to see your serious face because I was afraid that it would stop me from going. And I knew I'd probably cry if I said goodbye to you in person. I wanted to let you know how special you are to me. So I want you to wait for me until I return. When I do, I'll bring you to Spain and show you all the places I visited. So don't leave. Stay there for me. _

_always,_

_Nathan._

Realizing that Haley wasn't going to show up, he stepped up and entered the train that led him into his destination before he would return back home safely. And he left Haley all alone in the house she only felt comfortable in when he was around. Now, she had no one to talk to or cling to.

Which lead her here; at the same train station two years later hoping for an escape. She had all her things packed- a map, some food, books, pencils, clothes, and little trinkets that she probably needed. It was the things that Nathan advised her to pack if she ever went traveling on her own. She had to pack light and that's what she did.

After suffering through two more years with the family she practically disowned, she was miserable and tired. They were actually pretty nice after all. Just like Nathan stated, they weren't such a bad family. But she promised herself that she would leave to live somewhere far away so she could get rid of all the pain she had in the past. All the men that abused her and her mother. The gambling and the gold digging. She wanted to leave it all behind. If she stayed in that house with the mother who only married her precious stepfather for money, she'd only be included into that scandal. And she wanted nothing to do with that.

Jimmy actually treated her like a daughter the rest of the time she was there. He was unlike her other step fathers and other male figures in her life. He was kind and gentle. He was the father figure she always wanted. While her mother was catering to precious Quinn, he was teaching her the process of wine making and business. She was able to connect with him when she wasn't able to connect with her own blood.

And she really missed Nathan a lot. She missed his smile. She missed him playing Spanish music out in the court yard. She missed the late night tutoring sessions at the storage house. She missed his cuteness and his charm. She missed his protectiveness and care. She just missed him.

And now she was about to leave him behind because he never said goodbye. Not a single word or letter or phone call. He practically erased her from his life. Now she was doing the same to him and to everyone else.

But she was having a hard time stepping out of that train to start a new life. She was ready. She was old enough now. She even graduated. She was no longer the young girl in high school. People were now going to accept her out there. Haley just couldn't understand why she was having second thoughts.

"Hey!" someone called out. She turned around and almost felt like an electric shock go through her body. She couldn't speak. "What are you doing?" Nathan asked. "Get out," he ordered.

She furrowed her eyes at him, questioning his rough tone. "You're not listening again," he groaned and he pushed her out. She stumbled on her feet and realized that he made the decision for her. He stepped out as well holding a baggage of his own.

"Do you hate me?" he asked, curiously.

"What?"

"I don't like repeating myself," he began. "I told you to wait for me when I returned, but you didn't. How come?"

"What are you talking about? You didn't say any of that!"

"Yes I did. I gave you a letter. Didn't Quinn give it to you?"

Haley thought for a second and couldn't remember any time where Quinn gave her anything. They've been having a feud for the last two years. She wouldn't have known. But then she realized that she probably kept it the whole time.

"No," she answered, angry.

"You didn't?" He scoffed and scratched his nose. "That kid. Well, when I was on my way home and I noticed that you were on this train to New York. So I followed you."

"You did all that for me?"

"In the letter, I said that you are special to me. And that when I returned, I was going to bring you to Spain to see all the places I've been to. I couldn't let you get away," he stated.

Haley stared at him, stunned by his love confession and couldn't find the right words to reply back with. She told herself before that she wasn't going to accept his heart because she knew that she didn't deserve it. But after suffering two years without him and missing him for the longest time, she didn't think she could reject his offer. And here he was, asking her to accept it.

"I miss you," she whispered.

He reached over and caressed her check with his gentle hand. He smiled his precious smile – the one she loved so much. "I missed you too," he replied. And he leaned in – for the first time- to kiss her softly on the lips. This time she was the one who smiled first.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
